Alchemic Reactions: Colliding worlds
by Anku9321
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric have stumbled upon somethin that has been locked away for centuries. New truths unfold as these strange new people appear from a new place. Strange things begin to occur. Will these new things lead to the philosopher's stone?
1. The Gate Way

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own Bleach and/or Full metal Alchemist. I just own the characters I create is all ;)

A/N: Alrighty then! I had attempted to make this story a little while back with just FMA but then I decide I wanted to play around with the cross over stuff so bada bing bada boom here it is! Hopefully I can try to make this story better this time around! So basically this is pretty much a my-side story. If you don't know what a my-side is, it's just basically a story about a series that the author makes up. I may follow a Bleach or FMA episodes here and there but I can only do my very best! So obviously I will be using the anime series for both.

_Alchemy, the science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, then reconstructing it into something new. It can even make gold from led. But Alchemy is a science. So it must follow the natural laws of equivalent exchange. To obtain, something of equal value must me lost..._

"Alright Al, this should do it," Edward Elric said to his little brother Alphonse. Al turned and looked at Ed. "You ready?"

"Mm.." Al uttered shaking his head "yes." Edward and Al were both in an abandon house with tons of books of alchemy. While reading through the piles and piles of books, Alphonse had managed to stubble upon a book which told of how to get to "the gate."

"Don't be scared Al," Ed told his little brother, his golden eyes a blaze with determination. "I know we've got all the components right this time. And soon you'll be back in your real body."

"But brother," Al began. Ed turned and glared at Al. "What if this doesn't work again. What if this ends up worse than what happened last time?"

"Don't worry about that Al I won't let anything bad happen to you again I promise. If anything like that should ever happen you know I'll go for you," Ed reassured Al, softening his gaze.

"That's not what I mean brother," Al began. "You deserve to be here more than me. If that should happen again brother let it take the rest of me."

"Al you know I can't do that." Ed said looking away from his brother to hide his hurt.

"But why not Ed?"

"Because Al, you're my little brother." Ed paused and balled his hands up into fists. "I won't forgive myself from letting that happen to you."

"Brother..." Al trailed off.

Ed said nothing and walked into the center of the room where he and Al both drew out a transmutation circle. Al walked slowly behind Ed, with his head down. Ed bent down so that he was on his knees. Al did the same thing but refused to look up. "This should open up a way for us to get to the gate," Ed reassured Al. Al glanced at Ed. "Once we get to the gate we can open it, get your body and I will put you back into your body. Once that's all done we'll leave, do you understand me Al?"

"But brother what about you?" Al asked. "What about your arm and leg? We should get that before we get my body. I'm sick of seeing your arm and leg as auto mail and I know you don't like it either so let's just-"

Ed cut Al off. "Al that's enough." Ed flashed a smiled at Al. "I actually don't mind my auto mail. It sure makes me one hell of a fighter and I'll be damned if I get my limbs and you don't get your body." Ed explained. Al sighed. "First you then me OK Al?"

Al shook his head once more. "Alright."

Ed looked down at the ground at the circle. "Let's get this done and over with." Ed clapped his hands together. Al and Ed both put their hands flat on the circle simultaneously. The circle began to glow a golden color. Sparks began to rise from the circle. Soon the sparks began swirling in a circle around Ed and Al. They both looked at the swirling sparks with amazement while still keeping their hands firmly on the ground. Suddenly, the golden sparks changed color turning into a dark red, almost black color. Ed started looking around frantically, almost panicking. A black hole emerged in the middle of the circle with tiny little black objects emerging from it.

"Waugh!" Al exclaimed. Ed whipped his head in Al's direction. Al's armor body was being engulfed with the tiny black things and being pulled towards the hole.

"Al no!" Ed cried out. Ed took his hands off the circle and reached out toward Al, desperately trying to reach him. "Damn it!" Ed's arms couldn't reach Al. Ed started to stand up, hoping he could run towards Al. "What the?" Ed yelled. He looked at his legs to see that the same tiny black things that got Al were starting to wrap around his right leg.

"No! Not again!" Ed shouted trying to free his only flesh leg. "Not this leg too!" But no matter how hard Ed grabbed at the black things and tried to pull them off, more black things wrapped around more of his body. "DAMN IT LET GO!" Ed screamed as the black things began wrapping around his arms.

"Brother!" Al yelled as he was being dragged into the hole. "BROTHER HELP!" It was too late. Al's armor body was completely dragged down into the hole.

"Al!" Ed yelled as the black things engulfed most of his body. "Alphonse no!" Ed squirmed and struggled to break free. But it was all in vain. Silent tears began rolling down his face. "I guess this time, they're taking us both completely.." Ed stopped struggling and continued to cry as the black things dragged him down into the hole. "I'm sorry Al. This is all my fault." Ed began. "I should have never tried this.. At least we'll be together with our bodies," Ed said aloud.

"Right?" Ed whimpered as he faded into the darkness of the hole with the black things still tightly around him.

The hole closed up and with it the sparks began to calm down to a mere static ball. "Edward! Alphonse!" Roy Mustang yelled, torching the door, turning it into ashes as he, Riza Hawkeye and Alex Louis Armstrong stormed into the room.

"Colonel!" Riza exclaimed, rushing to Roy's side to protect him.

Roy, Riza and Armstrong stood flabbergasted as they watched the remaining sparks die out and the transmutation circle disappear.

"Colonel, you don't think that they'd..." Riza asked as her voice trailed off.

"Yes Hawkeye I'm afraid it's true." Roy said grimly.

Armstrong tensed beside Hawkeye and Roy.

"The boys have tried to bring their bodies back from the gate. But this time, there's nothing left of them." Roy uttered.

"There must be something we can do!" Armstrong said, slamming his fists on the wall behind him, making most of it burst into dust.

"No Armstrong, we cannot do that," Roy said as Hawkeye noticed a book open on the bare ground. She walked towards it and knelt down to pick it up. "What they did was strictly forbidden. They knew the price. They did it of their own free will."

"Hold on a minute Colonel," Riza said walking over to Armstrong and Roy, reading the open page of the book. "Take a look at this."

Riza handed the book to Roy. Roy took the book and he and Armstrong began reading the page. They both gasped.

"So." Armstrong began. "That's what they were up to."

"They wanted to go to the gate, not try to bring their bodies here." Riza concluded.

"Hmm.." Roy uttered, staring at the page of the book. "I'm not sure if this is forbidden or not. But it looks like they still wanted a way to get their bodies back."

Riza, Armstrong and Roy all stood there silent for a while, thinking about what they should do.

_Shinigamis are the spiritual protectors of the real world. They serve to balance all the souls that are mixed together in this world.._

"What? What's going on here?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi demanded as he entered the Research and Development headquarters. He was a mad scientist that wore captain clothing. His face was white with some black and he wore what appeared to be a weird hat. His skin was also mostly white. "Nemu!"

"Captain," Nemu Kurotsuchi began as her captain walked up to her with a very pissed off look on his face. Nemu was the vice-captain of squad 12. She had long black braided hair with purple colored eyes. "We have detected something very unusual at the entrance of the pass way between the real world and the Soul Society."

"Something usual?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked as his facial expression became some what calmer.

"Yes my captain," Rin Tsubokura, a worker of the Research and Development said timidly. He had shoulder length hair with some hair tied into a pony-tail in the front of his head. He walked over to the largest computer in the room with his captain and Nemu following. Two red dots were on the screen. "As you can see here," Rin began pointing at the red dots. "You can see that there is someone at the entrance of the pass way between the real world and the Soul Society."

"We scanned these two figures to see if they were a threat of course," Nemu said, cutting off Rin. "They show no sign of possessing reiatsu but it does show that these two do posses some kind of power."

"Some kind of power? No reiatsu?" Captain Kurotsuchi said frustrated at this new knowledge. "How can that be?"

"We are trying to find that out captain." Rin replied calmly. "As Nemu said, they do not have reiatsu but something else. None of us have ever seen anything like this."

Captain Kurotsuchi tried to take all this in. Soon his pissed off expression changed into a smirk. His smirk slowly changed into a smiled, then he started laughing menacingly. "Excellent!" He exclaimed. "We must find whatever those things and bring them to me at once!" Captain Kurotsuchi commanded.

"We were already on that sir," Nemu replied. "We have sent a message to head Captain Yamamoto concerning this matter. He thinks that we should investigate these strange new creature."

"Who did he send?" Captain Kurotsuchi hissed at Nemu, now angry again that he was not informed of this first.

"He sent Captain Hitsugaya and vice-captain Rangiku Matsumoto to accompany him." Nemu answered.

"I see.. So they sent the runt and his lackey." Captain Kurotsuchi replied with a dark chuckle.

"Well I also heard, Captain, that the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and some of his companions also went with Captain Hitsugaya as well." Rin added timidly.

Captain Kurotsuchi laughed once more. "No matter. I will still end up with this specimen and dissect it to find out what this thing is!" He continued to laugh menacingly.

_'How did I ever end up working in a place like this?' _Rin wondered to himself.

Edward slowly regained conscientiousness. He stood up and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" Ed asked aloud. As he looked around he saw absolutely nothing at all. It was almost as if he was in a place of nothingness. His eyes suddenly fixed on a figure face down on the ground far off from him. He squinted to try to figure out what it was. A wave of shock burst through his veins as he realized what it was. His legs ran involuntary towards the object. "Al!" Ed stopped running and slowly approached his brother. "Al.."

"Ugh..." Al uttered as he too began regaining conscientiousness.

"Alphonse!" Ed exclaimed hearing his brother.

"Brother?" Al asked sitting up.

"Al!" Ed yelled as he jumped on his younger brother's armor body.

"Ed what are you-"

"Al I'm so sorry!" Ed apologized through his tears. "I thought... I thought I really lost you this time..."

"Brother. . ." Al said encircling his brother with his arms, hugging him.

"Al. . . I promise I will never, ever do anything like this ever again."

"It's alright brother, at least we still have each other."

"Yeah..." Ed began. "After all we're all we've got..."

Suddenly, the ground beneath the two began shaking rapidly. Al released his brother as Ed jumped up. "What the hell?" Ed exclaimed. In front of Ed and Al, the place where they were was beginning to split in two. The more the place began to split the more violent the shaking got. Abruptly, a door bigger than any that Al or Ed had ever seen began to emerge from the crack in the ground. Ed and Al stood awestruck at the size of this door. Soon the shaking stopped and the door was fully above ground level. Ed calmed himself down and began walking towards this huge door.

"Brother wait!" Al screamed, grabbing Ed's arm. Ed turned to face his brother, his golden eyes lit up with fear, confusion and curiosity. "Brother please," Al began to beg. "Don't go near that thing."

"Al I have to check this out. It may be the door to finding your body," Ed said sternly.

"Brother. . ."

All of a sudden, the door began to crack open. This action caught both the Elric's eyes. Ed ripped his arm away from Al and stood protectively in front of Al, ready to face whatever was coming out of that door. The door fully open. A light so intense caused both Al and Ed to look away.

"So I take it you're the ones causing all the trouble," A white-haired boy said as he stepped out of the door way. Ed stopped shielding his eyes and look at this boy. He was shorter than him and by the look of it younger. He wore strange clothing and had a sword that hung at his side. His glare at Ed was as cold and hard as ice.

Ed's eyes swelled with new found anger. _'What's with this kid?'_ Ed asked himself.

"Ah come on Toshiro, lighten up will ya?" An orange haired man said as he too stepped out of the door way along with others. Some appeared to be wearing the same clothing as the white haired boy but others appeared to be wearing different clothing.

Toshiro's glare quickly shifted over to the orange haired man. "I told you for the last time Kurosaki, my name is Captain Hitsugaya."

The orange haired man just shrugged his shoulders. "So then," Kurosaki began as he reached for his sword that hung on his back. "Just who the hell are you?"

Ed became enraged. "A hell of a welcoming," Ed said sarcastically.

"Oh it seems like small fry has a bit of an attitude Captain," An orange haired women said who was standing next to Toshiro. She wore almost the same clothing as Toshiro.

"Brother please control yourself," Al said, seeing his brother getting worked up.

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE YOU OLD HAG?**"

"WHAT? Did you just call ME an old hag?" The orange haired women demanded to know as she too began getting angry.

Al sighed. _'We haven't known them for even a minute and brother's already gotten them angry.'_ Al thought.

"You heard me!" Ed yelled.

"That's enough," Toshiro said, drawing his sword and pointing it at Ed. Ed stopped and stared at his sword. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am the captain of the tenth squad. Who the hell are you two?"

Ed sneered, "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric."

"And I'm his younger brother Alphonse Elric, nice to meet you," Al said bowing his head in respect.

"Al don't show them respect!"

"Wait a second," Another orange haired women said. She was wearing what appeared to be normal clothing. "You're the younger brother?" She asked pointing to Al.

Al nodded. "Don't say anything more please or you'll get brother angry," he said pointing to Ed. Ed glared at Al.

"It seems highly illogical that you are the younger one seeings how big you are," a man said. He was wearing normal clothing and glasses. Ed turned his glare to the man wearing glasses.

"So who are all you?" Al asked quickly before Ed could say anything.

"I am the vice-captain of squad ten and my name is Rangiku Matsumoto." The orange haired women who was wearing clothing like Toshiro said.

"I'm substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki," the orange haired man said, tightening his grip on his sword that hung on his back.

"I am a quincy, Uryu Ishida," the man with glasses replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Um, my name is Orihime Inoue pleased to meet you," the other orange haired women said, bowing like Al to show some respect.

"Call me Chad," A man who hadn't spoken yet said. Al and Ed looked at him. He also wore normal clothing but his eyes were covered by his hair. He looked very muscular too.

_'I wonder if he's stronger than Al.''Oh no, please tell me he's not like Armstrong..'_ Al thought.

"You're coming with us," Toshiro commanded.

"Tch!" Ed exclaimed. "Like hell we are!"

"Alright since you won't come quietly I guess we have to use force, don't we?" Ed and Toshiro glared at one another, waiting for someone to make a move.

_'What is this shrimp's problem?' _Toshiro and Ed thought together.

"Wait please listen!" Al yelled. Everyone turned and looked at Al. "We don't want any trouble! We just want.." Al trailed off.

"I want to get my brother's body back so if you don't mind moving so I can get it!" Ed yelled running at Toshiro.

"You're a fool!" Toshiro yelled at Ed as he too ran at Ed. Ed clapped his hands together.

"Brother, wait, we can sort this out!"

It was too late. Ed and Toshiro were too close for anyone to stop either of them. Suddenly, blue-white colored sparks began to start flying around Ed's arm. His glove burst off his hand and his arm turned into what appeared to be a sword type thing.

"What's that!" Ichigo asked, amazed at what Ed just did. Toshiro shocked too hesitated on swinging his sword at Ed. Ed took this opportunity and swung his arm at Toshiro. Toshiro tried to dodge it by jumping back. A cut emerged on his shoulder and a little blood began oozing out.

"Captain!" Matsumoto yelled, reaching for her sword. Toshiro put a hand up that told her to stop. Ed began smirking.

"Just what the hell are you?" Toshiro asked forcefully.

"I told you, I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed said holding up his arm, the light reflecting off the blade part of his arm as if on cue. Toshiro's gaze became hard and cold once more.

"An...Alchemist?" Uryu questioned, adjusting his glasses once more.

"Stop fighting!" Al yelled. Everyone's attention was focused on Al.

"Al... What's gotten into you?" Ed asked.

"Brother, we don't have to fight they aren't our enemies." Al said firmly. This took everyone by surprise.

"Al how can you say that just look at them!"

"They are just as confused about us as we are of them brother, why don't YOU take a look!" Ed turned around to look at the group of strangers. Their eyes were indeed filled with confusion.

"But it's not just confusion in their face Al, I can also see the anger, the lust to fight," Ed said glaring at Toshiro. Toshiro's gaze never let up it's cold and hard look. "Especially that one just look at his face! His eyes are like ice!"

Toshiro smirked, his eyes never changing. "What the hell is so funny!" Ed demanded to know.

"You're facial expression is no different," Toshiro stated.

"Great here we go again." Ed began. "Every creep I meet always wants to tell me how I'm like them."

The smirk on Toshiro's face faded. "You like me? Yeah right I am so much better than something like you!"

"Please let's listen to Al!" Orihime yelled.

"Or-? Orihime?" Uryu said shocked. Orihime never really yelled like she just did.

Just then, a heavy pressure surrounded the area. "What? What am I feeling?" Ed asked aloud. Orihime was force to bend her knees and everyone else couldn't move.

"Everyone get ready!" Ichigo cautioned, his knuckles white from the tightness of his grip on his sword.

Holes began to open up everywhere. All of a sudden, a huge ball of energy flew out of one of the holes and began speeding towards Al. The ball of energy was too quick for Al to get out of the way. A huge puff of smoke appeared where the ball of energy made contact. Ed stared horrified.

"Al! Alphonse, no!"

A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter! Please keep reading future chapters and Review!


	2. Encounter

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own Bleach and/or Full metal Alchemist. I just own the characters I create is all ;)

Thank you for all who reviewed! You've inspired me to keep updating soon! So here's the next chapter hope you like it!

Ed began running towards the smoke that was clearing, still calling out his brother's name, desperately listening for his Al's response.

"Wait!" Matsumoto yelled, using her flash step to get in front of Ed, blocking Ed from going any further. Ed stopped and darkly glared at Matsumoto.

"Get your ass out of my way right now lady or else!" Ed threatened, raising his auto mail arm with his blade still showing. Just then more black-red colored balls of energy began shooting out of the holes as well.

"They're coming from all of them!" Uryu exclaimed. Faster than anyone could see, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad all took out their weapons.

Ichigo began slicing the balls of energy effortlessly in two with his sword, Uryu used his Quincy powers to call forth his bow and began shooting the energy coming at him. With each impact the energy disintegrated immediately. Chad gather the reiatsu around him and began unleashing powerful attacks from his fists. Orihime called forth her powers and created a shield to protect herself.

Matsumoto jumped in front of Ed to protect him. "God damn it!" Matsumoto yelled in frustration.

Ed becoming frustrated as well, ran from Matsumoto. "What are you doing, Ed?" Matsumoto asked in confusion. Matsumoto tried to do a flash step to get to Ed but was hit by the balls of energy. Ed stopped and turned around quickly. It appeared all the balls of energy began to be directed at Matsumoto.

"Rangiku!" Ichigo yelled. Without thinking, Ed sprinted back toward Matsumoto.

"No!" Ed yelled, reaching for Matsumoto. It was too late. Ed wasn't fast enough and the balls of energy hit Matsumoto. The impact was so great the force of the blow knocked Ed back. It seemed that all the balls of energy seized at that moment.

"Waagh!" Ed exclaimed as he flew back. He suddenly hit something hard before he hit the ground. Ed looked up at what he had just hit in a daze. Ed's eyes widen.

"A...Al!"

"Are you hurt brother?" Al asked calmly. Ed nodded, still in shock to see his brother. Not even a scratch was on him. "It was thanks to Toshiro that I'm alright," Al said already knowing his brother's thoughts.

"Toshiro? But how-"

"I used my flash step to reach him before that Cero hit him." Toshiro said. Ed whipped his head in the direction he heard Toshiro's voice. It came from the patch of smoke that was clearing. Toshiro emerged from the smoke with Matsumoto under his arm protectively.

"Captain..." Matsumoto uttered. "I'm sorry."

Toshiro just looked at Matsumoto. He gently laid her down on the ground and turned back to Ed, his gaze still resembling that of ice.

"Cero?" Al thought aloud.

"What? How can you not know about Cero? Do you two even know what's happening here?" Ichigo asked loudly.

"We don't know any of this! What the hell is going on!" Ed demanded to know. Suddenly, the area they were in became engulfed with a menacing laughter. Every one of them looked around to find the source. Again the same pressure came back causing the same result as the last time.

"What is the spiritual pressure?" Orihime asked as she was forced to almost kneel again. Out of three of the holes, three figures emerged. The closer they got, the greater the pressure got on everyone. Everyone watched as they landed soundlessly on the ground. The pressure suddenly stopped. Ed looked at Toshiro.

'His eyes...'

Ed thought. _'They don't look like they used to... They look... He looks... Scared?' _Ed turned to look at the rest of them.

Their facial expressions were almost as bad if not the same as Toshiro's expression. Ed heard one of them laughing again. He glared at him.

"Is this what you sensed Ulquirra eh?" the one who was laughing asked. Ed looked at them and began visually studying them. They resembled both Toshiro, Ichigo and Matsumoto but were slightly different. They had no black kimono. All they wore was a white uniform with some weird shaped object on their faces. The one who was laughing had blue hair and with blue eyes to match, a weird object near his chin. His eyes looked blood thirsty.

"Yes this what I have sensed." said another one. This one had very pale skin with green eyes and black hair with the object in his hair. He had a small green streak that ran down his face from his eyes.

"Tch! These bunch of weaklings," The last one complained. "Come on Ulquirra they aren't worth our time!" The final one exclaimed. This one had dirty blond hair with red eyes, along with object around their mouth.

"Hmm.." The pale one said, staring at Al and Ed. Ed looked back in his eyes, confused.

'Just who, or what are these things?'

Ed thought.

Ichigo held out his sword and pointed at the pale one. Everyone's attention turned to him. "Alright," Ichigo began. "Just who the hell are you and what is your business here?"

"Humph!" the one with blue hair uttered. "I told you Ichigo that if we ever met again, you'd be dead!" Ichigo froze, his face turned to fear in realization. "Come now you must remember the man who almost killed you, Grimmjowe Jaegerjaquez!"

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer," the pale one said, his stare still fixed on Ed.

"The name's Rarnasumaru pleased to meet ya!" the one with red eyes exclaimed, licking his lips.

"Ah, shut up, Rarna," Grimmjowe uttered, cleaning out his ear with his index finger. He didn't seem to have the slightest interest in anything anymore.

"I'm curious about you two," Ulquirra said, gazing at Ed.

Ed sneered. "I'm the Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric," Ed said now glaring at Ulquiorra. _'This guy have a staring problem or something?'_

"I'm his younger brother Alphonse Elric," Al added politely.

"Wha?" Grimmjowe said, now looking over at the Elrics. "You're the younger brother?"

Ed's temper started to rise. Al put his hands up, signaling for Grimmjowe to stop. "Please sir, don't say anymore."

Grimmjowe started laughing once more. "You think I'm gonna listen to a tin can like you?"

"Tin can?" Al asked, his voice trembling with hurt.

"Hey, leave him alone he can't help it!" Ed demanded, protecting Al.

"Oh and like I'm gonna take orders from a pipsqueak like you!"

"PIPSQUEAK? WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK-MIDGET!" Ed exclaimed, now running at Grimmjowe with his auto mail arm. Ulquiorra stared with curiosity.

"Bring it on shorty!" Grimmjowe yelled, egging Edward on.

"Ahh!" Ed shouted running full speed at Grimmjowe. Grimmjowe braced himself for the attack, ready to counter whatever Ed was about to do. Suddenly, Toshiro appeared in front of Ed and pushed him back. Ed covered his chest with his arms and was pushed a couple feet back. "What the hell do you think you're doing Toshiro?"

"These are not beings that you want to mess with, Ed." Toshiro commanded, his gaze returning to ice. "Leave it to us shinigamis."

"Now who the hell do you think you are ordering me around like you're the boss of me?"

"Shut up and leave this to us!" Toshiro yelled back. This made Ed shocked. Toshiro and Ed began glaring at one another again.

"Toshiro look out!" Ichigo warned. Toshiro drew his sword and blocked the attack without turning around.

"Oh?" Rarna uttered. "Looks like you have some skill!"

Toshiro pushed Rarna away and faced him. Rarna was grinning wickedly, licking his lips. "Can I kill them Ulquiorra?"

Ulquirra closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Most of them," Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes. "Are trash."

Grimmjowe snorted. "So who shall I kill first? Should I go for the orange headed shinigami or the little shorty?" Grimmjowe asked, smirking at Ed.

"Why you..." Ed said, his anger growing by the second. Rarna made the first move. He drew out a weapon of what appeared to be a scythe and swung it at Toshiro. Toshiro began releasing some of his spiritual pressure as Rarna's weapon clashed with his sword.

"Sit upon the heavens," Toshiro chanted. "Hyorinmaru!" Suddenly Rarna's scythe and his arm began to become encased with ice.

"What the hell is that?" Ed asked astounded by Toshiro's abilities. Rarna snorted and broke out of Hyorinmaru's ice.

"Huh! Is that all you got kid?" Rarna questioned, gloating.

"Kid?" Toshiro asked. Being called a kid really sparked Toshiro's inner anger.

All of a sudden, Ed ran at Rarna. "Hiya!" Ed yelled, trying to hit Rarna in a vital area. Rarna easily blocked his attack.

"What's this?" Rarna asked. "An arm made of metal?"

Ed jumped back about a foot and swung his left leg up, trying to kick Rarna's face. "You dumbass!" Rarna yelled swinging his scythe at Ed's leg. Rarna's scythe made contact with Ed's 'shin.' "Gotcha! Say goodbye to your leg!" Rarna began pushing his scythe down on Ed's leg.

"I don't think so!" Ed exclaimed, kicking Rarna's scythe out of his hands. Ed threw his right arm back and formed his metal hand into a fist. "And here's the right arm!" Ed shouted, throwing his fist at Rarna's face. It made contact with his right cheek. Rarna's head snapped back and he stuttered a few steps back. Ed jumped up in the air, trying again to kick Rarna in the face. Suddenly, Ed was hit in the gut by a fist, making him fly backwards to where about Toshiro was.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed, running to his brother. Ed sat up coughing. Once he caught his breath he wiped the blood away from his mouth. Ed looked to see it was Grimmjowe that had punched him.

"Cheap shot," Ed said glaring at him.

"I gotta say kid," Grimmjowe said looking at Ed, sneering. "I've never seen anyone with metal limbs. Just what are you?"

Al reached his brother and helped him stand up. "I told you. I'm the Fullmetal alchemist!"

Grimmjowe sneer grew wider. "It should be interesting to fight something like you but you're probably just trash like Ulquiorra says you are!"

"Interesting," Ulquiorra began mumbling to himself. "His right arm and left leg are made of some kind of metal. Just what is an alchemist?"

Grimmjowe and Ed stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Abruptly, Toshiro stepped in front of Ed. Grimmjowe stopped smiling. "This fight is between shinigamis and arrancars."

"Arrancar?" Ed and Al said simultaneously.

Grimmjowe began building up his spiritual pressure. "Listen kid you're not worth my time so get out of my way or I'll kill you with one blow!"

Toshiro began copying Grimmjowe and began building up his spiritual pressure. "You're gonna regret going up against a captain." Toshiro promised.

Just then, the room began to shake. Grimmjowe and Toshiro both stopped building up their spiritual pressure.

"What is this trickery!" Rarna demanded to know, assuming the shinigamis were the one behind the room shaking.

The room began shaking more violently as a black hole opened up in the center of the room. Ed stared at it good and hard. Realization dawned on him. "Al is that!"

"I think so brother!" Al yelled, clutching Ed. Red sparks began flying out of the black hole, almost hitting Toshiro, Ed, Al and Grimmjowe. The sparks turned into explosions.

"What is that?" Uryu asked, watching the explosions.

"Only one person could do that," Ed stated as the room stopped shaking but the explosions kept happening.

"Fullmetal!" A voice called from inside the hole.

"Brother is that-"

"Riza!" Ed exclaimed, seeing Riza's face come out of the hole. Her whole body emerged, in each hand she held her hand guns directed at the closest person to Ed and Al, Toshiro. Toshiro glared back at Riza. Another stream of red sparks flew past Riza. The red stream raced towards Toshiro. Toshiro used a flash step to get out of the way before it exploded once more. Al covered Ed protectively.

A man stepped out of the hole. "Mustang you idiot! You almost killed us!" Ed shouted at the man. Mustang smugly smiled.

"Good to see you too Fullmetal," Roy said looking around. "Who are your friends?" Roy questioned holding up his hand, getting ready to attack once more.

"Tch! None of them are my friends!"

"Brother..." Al complained.

"Come on you two, we're going now!" Riza commanded. Ed and Al began running over to Roy and Riza but were suddenly blocked by Ulquiorra. Ed and Al stopped.

"No one's going anywhere," Ulquiorra uttered gathering energy in his hand. The energy turned red and Ulquiorra shot it at Al and Ed. Al pushed Ed behind him, ready to stop this attack. Ichigo used his flash step and got in front of the attack. He sliced it in two effortlessly with his massive sword.

"You.." Al said.

"Get out of here right now!" Ichigo told Al and Ed. The Elrics stood and stared at Ichigo. "Like Toshiro said this is a fight between shinigamis and the Arrancar, this isn't your fight so just get out while you still can!"

The Elrics shook their heads and began to run towards Roy and Riza once more Ulquiorra shot another attack at them. Ichigo blocked it once more. Roy snapped his fingers and created an explosion. "Come on hurry while you still have cover!"

Ed and Al sprinted to where they heard Roy's voice. They jumped forward and landed in the hole. Riza and Roy quickly followed as they left the shinigamis behind to fight for their lives once more.

The three alchemist and Riza awoke on the floor of a familiar basement. "Ah you're all awake!" Armstrong said cheerfully. Everyone sat up and looked at him. "I'm glad you all came back so quickly I was beginning to wonder when you would all get back! Of course I could have kept that thing open for days!" Armstrong began to go on and on about how great his family was once more. Ed looked at Al.

"Alright Armstrong," Roy began. "That's enough bragging for one day don't you think?"

Armstrong stopped talking. Everyone's attention fell back to Ed and Al. "Fullmetal..?" Riza asked reaching out to touch Ed's shoulder. Ed appeared to not even notice Riza's hand.

"Brother?" Al asked. Ed just kept staring at him with an intense gaze. "Will we ever see then again?" Riza removed her hand and looked at Ed, waiting for his response.

Ed sighed then smiled. "Who knows Al but at least we're rid of them for a while..." Riza glanced over at Roy. His gaze was also on the Elrics.

'Looks like this is gonna be a long talk between these three,'

Riza thought to herself.

Ed's gazed shifted towards the ground. '_Right?'_

That's the end of this chapter! Not sure if this was as good as the first but I'm trying! Don't worry I'll tell you this they will all meet again!  
Oh and btw, Rarnasumaru (ra-r-na-sue-mar-u)/Rarna (same character Rar-na) is a character I created, he is not in bleach so he's not a real arrancar. Please review and share your thoughts thank you!


	3. Unfolding

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own Bleach or Fullmetal Alchemist! I own all the characters I create is all ;)

A/N: Sorry about the very slow update but I've been soo busy with other stuff so yeah but I'm back now! Please review and share your thoughts and blah blah blah...

A day passed by since the Elrics encounter with the strange beings called shinigamis and the Arrancar. Edward and Al were back at central in Roy's office, knowing they'd most likely had to explain everything that happened, even though they really didn't want to talk about it. Ed and Al sat on the sofas in Roy's office while Roy sat at his desk going over some review paper that he made from what he say yesterday.

Roy sighed, knowing he'd have to start off the conversation. "So Elrics," Roy began. "You know I want you to tell me everything that happened so you might as well get it over with and don't you dare leave anything out," Roy warned.

Ed snorted. "Honestly I'm not sure where to even start with all this."

"Alright, tell me then, who were those people?"

"Those were creatures known as Shinigamis, the ones wearing the black kimonos anyways, and the ones wearing the white uniforms were called arrancars," Al explained.

"Hm, I see, go on."

"These are things unlike anything you or I have ever dealt with Roy," Ed's mind flashed back to when he saw Hyorinmaru. "It looked like they weren't even using equivalent exchange. That or it was some kind of equivalent exchange that I can't even wrap my mind around."

"How did you find that abandon house?"

"How do we always find anything Roy?" Ed asked.

Roy smiled. "The philosopher's stone?"

"That's correct, you see we heard from all over that there was a house that was full of books about alchemy and a stone so we thought it was the philosopher's stone. Turns out that there was a book on how to get to the gate way." Al explained.

Roy quietly gasped. "The gate way? Now what in your minds possessed you two to try and open up a path way to the gate way?"

Ed looked away from Roy. "I promised Al I'd get his body back no matter what it took."

Roy stared at Ed. "Um Roy sir we really don't have that much information about what happened, we just had to go on what we observed." Al said.

Roy's gaze shifted to Al then back to Ed. "Are you two sure that there's nothing else you can tell me?"

Ed sighed. "What we told you is all that we know."

The room became filled with silence as all three minds drifted off with thoughts of different things.

"What? What do you mean that the captured failed?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked Toshiro, pretty much screaming in his face.

"Like my captain just said, we tried to capture them but those damn Arrancar got in our way and caused us to lose them." Matsumoto explained.

"I don't give a damn if the arrancars killed all of you!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed. "Your mission was to capture simple prey and you fail! What is squad 10, along with the substitute soul reaper and his companions, in capable to capture just two unidentified things!"

"Kurotsuchi that is enough," head captain Yamamoto said as he walked into the research and development headquarters.

"Head captain!" Matsumoto exclaimed while everyone bowed their heads in respect to Yamamoto.

"Just what happened Toshiro?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sir, we had the unidentified creatures within our grasp but the Arrancar showed up and made it difficult for complete capture and they escaped."

"I see, and did you find out what these things were?"

"They called themselves, what? Alchemists or something?" Ichigo asked everyone. Everyone nodded their heads 'yes' in response.

"Alchemists?"

"Yes they don't appear to have any abilities like us shinigami, or even have reiatsu either," Matsumoto explained.

Captain Kurotsuchi and even head captain Yamamoto gasped. "Then what the hell were they using if it wasn't even reiatsu?" Kurotsuchi asked, outraged.

"I guess it was alchemy, that's what they kept saying right?" Orihime replied timidly.

"Alchemy?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Sorry sir, but I don't think any of us are even able to explain what it was. Somehow one of the unidentified creatures, his name was Edward, he had metal limbs and could change the form of them by just merely clapping his hands together." Uryu explained.

Kurotsuchi began chuckling darkly. "I must obtain these specimens immediately! I want to dissect them now more than ever just to find out even if they're made of the same components as us!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, would you say that the so called 'alchemists' you encountered were human?" Yamamoto asked.

Ichigo took a few seconds and finally came up with his answer. "Yes Yamamoto I do believe somehow they were human."

"And how about you three?" Yamamoto asked looking at Uryu, Chad and Orihime. "Were they human?"

"Yes," Orihime replied.

"Mm," Chad uttered.

"Well judging by the looks of them they couldn't be what any of us are but somehow I feel they were human. Though feelings are illogical with solving something as important as this." Uryu answered.

"Head captain sir, may I ask why you asked that question to them?" Toshiro asked.

Yamamoto laughed. "Well I just wanted to see if they thought these alchemists people were human. After all, they are human are they not Toshiro?" Yamamoto asked looking at all of them.

"So wait a second," Matsumoto spoke up. "If they are human like we say they are then how is it that they are able to see us?"

"You don't just have to have spiritual pressure to be able to see the dead Matsumoto, sometimes if you've have a great experience with near death situations or even if you watch someone die and it becomes very traumatic for oneself, it enables anyone to see us. We all just assume that only those with spiritual pressure are able to see us." Yamamoto explained.

Kurotsuchi began mutter things under his breath as everyone else still continued on with the discussion.

- - -

"Aw.. Ulquiorra why did we have to leave the battle like that?" Rarna complained for the millionth time. Ulquiorra had decided that after the strange beings called alchemists disappeared he saw there was no point in staying and fighting such worthless trash. "Hey Ulquiorra are you listening to me?"

Ulquiorra continued on walking, ignoring Rarna. Rarna let out a heavy sigh. Grimmjowe was being surprisingly more quiet than usual. Rarna picked up on this. "Hey Grimmjowe, why so quiet man?"

Grimmjowe ignored Rarna too. Rarna became slightly annoyed. "Rarna sometimes you talk too much," Grimmjowe uttered.

Rarna sneered. "Yeah right. You both are being quiet because you both know that we shouldn't have left that battle after those two punks got away!"

"If I recall correctly Rarna, one of those 'punks' began beating you good," Ulquiorra said, deciding to join in the conversation.

"That kid caught me off guard!" Rarna exclaimed. Grimmjowe laughed. "And what the hell is so amusing Grimmjowe?"

"Funny how weak and pathetic you are. I was able to knock that kid back with just one blow to the gut and yet he nearly took you out."

"The next time we meet with that kid I'll know what to expect and I will wipe him out of existence!"

Ulquiorra led the three of them to Aizen's private chamber. Rarna tried containing his anger as Ulquiorra opened the doors to Aizen's chamber.

Aizen looked from his chair at the three arrancars. "Welcome back, Ulquiorra," Aizen greeted as Ulquiorra led Grimmjowe and Rarna into Aizen's chamber. "What news have you brought me this time?"

"Sir," Ulquiorra began, bowing his head to respect Aizen. "You were right, the shinigamis were at the gate as you said but there were also two other beings with them."

"Hm..Go on," Aizen commanded.

Grimmjowe and Rarna didn't like talking to Aizen unless they had to so they let Ulquiorra do all the talking for them. "They called themselves 'alchemists'"

"Alchemist?"

"Yes sir. Even with my highly leveled skills I could not quite figure out what the secret to their power was. But I could sense that they did not posses any reiatsu of any kind and yet they were using some kind of strange powers."

Aizen smiled. "Well now, these two sound very interesting."

"I thought you might say that sir. Do you wish us to go after them?" Ulquiorra asked.

"But of course Ulquiorra. I want to see these alchemists in person and what exactly they can do."

"Understood. Will I take Rarna and Grimmjowe with me once more?"

Aizen nodded. "Take a couple lower level Arrancar if you wish to help you too."

"Hold on a minute, um, Aizen sir?" Grimmjowe spoke up.

"Yes, what is it Grimmjowe?" Aizen questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think we have any idea how to find where these two went to. Yes, we saw them at the gate and fought with them but they vanished. Otherwise we would have brought them with us sir."

Aizen smiled once more. "Grimmjowe. Anything that appears at the gate way to the soul society has opened up a gate way of their own back to wherever they came from."

"So you're saying that somehow, there's a new type of gate way open that we could use to find these two?" Rarna asked curiously. Aizen nodded.

"But I'm afraid Aizen, there are more than just the two of them." Ulquiorra began. "Before we almost got into the real fight with them, another portal or gate way opened up and a man and woman came through. The women was just an ordinary human I believe but the man was just like the other two."

Aizen's smile widened. This confused all three of them. "Well now, this is excellent. If we can get these alchemists on our side and persuade them to help us with our plans the shinigamis won't stand a chance against us."

"No offense sir, but how can you be so sure that these alchemists are even that powerful?" Rarna asked, slightly irked by Aizen's sudden interest in the alchemists.

"Dear Rarna. If we can't even figure out what kind of power they have what makes you think those twits at the soul society can figure it out? The sooner we get this figured out the more effective they'll be." Aizen explained. Silence descended within the room.

"Understood. We will go immediately." Ulquiorra said turning and walking towards the door, with Rarna and Grimmjowe following.

"Don't let me down. Do whatever necessary it takes but bring me the first two alchemists you encountered." Aizen commanded as Ulquiorra, Grimmjowe and Rarna left his chamber. "Bring them back alive and kill any who get in your way," Aizen commanded as the door shut.

Ulquiorra opened up a gate way for the arrancars use only. "We're going to have to start at the gate way where we once encountered them to find a clue to where they went," Ulquiorra said stepping into the darkness with Grimmjowe and Rarna following behind. "But don't do anything stupid. The shinigamis will be able to easily find us if we reveal ourselves."

"Yeah, yeah," Grimmjowe and Rarna uttered at the same time as the gate way closed. Within a few seconds they were back at the place they once were not too long ago.

"Ok we're here now what do we do?" Rarna asked Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra began walking around, ignoring Rarna once more. Rarna sighed again knowing he was being ignored. Grimmjowe and Rarna followed Ulquiorra around as Ulquiorra searched for a way to get to the Elrics.

Ulquiorra called forth some lower level Arrancar to begin following him as well so that as soon as he found out how to get to the Elrics, he could go as soon as possible.

After Mustang decided that the Elrics really didn't know much of anything else, he decided to let them go out once more to search for the philosopher's stone.

Both the Elrics decided that they should catch a train and try to pick up information in the next towns over. That was how things have been going for the Elrics. They just wandered from town to town hoping to pick up some kind of information about the stone. Mustang was getting really irritated about them being empty handed with all the funding they were wasting.

"Brother do you think we'll get a solid lead on the stone soon?" Al asked as he and Ed stood outside the train, waiting for the boarding time.

"Of course we will Al I'm not giving up until you are back in you body Al I promise I won't give up on it."

"Brother... Do you think that we will see Toshiro or any of those other people again?"

Ed snorted. "Yeah Al, they were really people alright! Did you see what they did? They completely disregarded the law of equivalent exchange, Al!"

An idea struck Al. "Brother does that mean they could have been using a philosopher's stone?"

Ed paused. He never once considered a philosopher stone was being used,. The whole time he was convinced it was something so new that it couldn't possibly be any form of alchemy. Ed mentally slapped himself. "Now that you mention it, it does seem very likely that they were using a philosopher's stone, huh Al?"

Al looked at his brother. He had that look in his eyes. The look of new hope and determination. He liked seeing that in Ed, just not when he took it that far. Al saw Ed's face light up with a smile.

"AH SOMEBODY HELP!" A woman yelled.

Ed and Al quickly turned to where they heard the woman. A man ran around the corner with a purse held in his hands. Ed sighed. Al ran out and blocked the thief.

"Just who the hell do you think you are move or I'll kill you!" The thief yelled, pulling out a hand gun from in his coat. Al didn't move.

"Geez, can't people like you ever learn that you'll never get away with something like this?" Ed asked walking up next to Al, his arms folded across his chest.

The thief now pointed the gun at Ed. He cocked it and was ready to shoot. "I don't think you want to do that mister," Al warned.

"Shut up and move or I'll just walk over you shorty!"

Al sighed. "5..4.." Al began counting.

"What are you doing?" The thief asked pointing the gun back at Al.

"3..2..1.."

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIP-SQUEAK MIDGET YOU ASS FACE!" Ed exploded, clapping his hands together and throwing his hands on the ground, beginning a transmutation. Frightened, the thief took aim at Ed and shot. Al stepped in front of Ed and the bullet bounced back off Al and back towards the thief. It hit him in his arm. He dropped the purse and the gun and held his arm in agony as a cage suddenly sprung out of the ground, caging him. He sank to his knees and held his arms. Ed walked over and picked up the gun and purse before the thief decided that he wanted to try to do something stupid. The woman who got her purse stolen ran up to Ed and thanked him over and over again as Ed handed her, her purse.

"The police should be here very shortly, thank you again child," with that the woman turned and left.

"Hey I'm not a child I'm a grown up!" Ed called to the woman childishly, waving to her. Suddenly, the atmosphere all around Ed and Al become very heavy and tense.

"Brother, it's this feeling once more!"

"Damn it, that means-"

Shots of Cero were being fired all throughout the train station. People were screaming and panicking, trying to figure out what was going on. Ed and Al helped protect anyone they could from the on slot of the cero attacks. Abruptly, the ceros stopped and the pressure disappeared. Ed and Al looked around, trying to find anything that would have caused this.

"Fullmetal," Roy said running up to the Elric brothers. "Just what the hell is going on here? I get a call about some thief and now there's some kind of terrorist attack from the Ishbalans?"

Ed looked back at Roy with a very pissed off look on his face. Al sighed and looked back at Roy as well. "Ishbalans couldn't have done this Roy! It's those things! Those shinigamis and arrancars or whatever the hell they are! Some how they've found us!"

Roy quickly put on his other glove. "Fullmetal.." Roy began. Ed just stared at him along with Al. "Duck," Roy commanded as he snapped his fingers. Al jumped over Ed to protect him as a sudden explosion happened over them.

"Al are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me brother I'm fine." Al reassured Ed.

Ed got out from under Al. "Just what was that Roy!"

"Look behind you idiot!" Roy yelled.

Ed turned to see a huge mass of arrancars and hallows. Al looked back and gasped. "What the hell is all this?" Ed asked.

"That's what I'd like to know Fullmetal."

All of a sudden the high pressure came back. Ed, Al and Roy were nearly forced to the ground. Out of nowhere, Grimmjowe, Ulquiorra and Rarna appeared. The pressure disappeared and Ed shot up. "You three again!" Ed yelled pointing at them. Ulquiorra stepped forward, not wanting to waste too much time.

"You two are coming with us," Ulquiorra said pointing to the Elrics.

Ed snorted. "Now what the hell possessed you guys to believe that we'd go anywhere with you!"

"Aizen wishes to speak with you two." Ulquiorra said.

"Aizen? Who the hell is Aizen?" Roy asked looking at Ed. Ed's facial expression was about as confused as Roy's.

"Cornell!" Riza yelled running towards Roy.

"Don't come near here Hawkeye that's an order!" Roy snapped, his eyes still focused on Ulquiorra.

Riza stopped. "Cornell what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Hawkeye don't let anyone come in here and get whoever else that is in here out of here do you understand me?"

"Yes sir but why? There's nothing here." Riza noted tilting her head, looking around for any sign of life aside from Roy, Ed and Al.

"You can't see what's in front of us?" Al asked looking back at Riza. Riza looked confused and nodded her head 'no.'

Ed glanced back at Riza then back at Ulquiorra. "Why can't she see what's here!"

"Those with spiritual pressure can see us but it appears that's not quite the case with you three," Grimmjowe said.

Hawkeye looked at the three of them as if they were crazy. Irritated Roy looked back at Riza. "Hawkeye I gave you an order now do it!" Riza gave Roy one last look then took off.

"Now that everything is settled, back to the matter at hand," Ed said looking at Ulquiorra. He looked very calm and serious. Chills ran up and down Ed's spine.

Ulquiorra sighed. "I'll say this once more," Ulquiorra began, raising his hand. The hollows and arrancars began to stiffen and become very fierce. "You two come with us, now." Ed, Al and Roy just stared at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sighed once more. Ulquiorra lowered his hand and pointed at the three alchemist. Howls ripped through the train station as all the hollows and arrancars raced forward towards Ed, Al and Roy. Roy quickly began snapping his fingers, creating his explosions.

"Alright time to give that short bastard what's coming to him!" Rarna exclaimed calling forth his scythe. Ulquiorra put his hand out signaling Rarna not to proceed.

"Don't interfere Rarna unless necessary. Besides Aizen wants them both alive." Rarna snorted and lowered his scythe down but he didn't summon it away. Ulquiorra turned his attention back to the alchemists watching them fight, trying to analyze their powers.

Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted his arm into his sword type weapon and began slashing at the Hollows and arrancars. Al used his natural strength to start being up the hallows and arrancars. Roy kept snapping his fingers together and hitting anything he could. Ed jumped up and slashed a hallow in two effortlessly. Surprisingly, the hallows and arrancars were defeated in a short period of time.

"Well at least they can all actually fight, huh Ulquiorra?" Grimmjowe asked jokingly.

Rarna brought his scythe back up into place. "Can we fight them now, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and began to think. "Hey!" Ed yelled, interrupting Ulquiorra's thoughts. Ulquiorra opened his eyes slowly and glared at Ed. "Just what the hell kind of creatures are you and what were those things we fought just now?"

Grimmjowe chuckled darkly to himself while Rarna nearly fell to the ground with laughter. Ed started to get angry. "We are beings known as arrancars and what you just fought were arrancars as well and hallows." Ulquiorra answered.

"Wait, if those were also arrancars as you say they were, why did they look so different than what you three look like?" Al asked.

"Don't group us in the same as those weaklings we are Espada," Grimmjowe began as he stopped chuckling. "Well all except little Rarna here." Rarna glared at Grimmjowe. Grimmjowe sneered at him.

"All your questions can be answered but first, we insist on you two meeting with Aizen." Ulquiorra said, extending his hand out to the Elric brothers.

"Hadou 4, white lightning!" A powerful attack that uses Kidou shot out behind the Elrics and Roy. It raced pasted the alchemists and towards the arrancars. The attack appeared to be in the form of lighting. All the Arrancar jumped out of the way before it hit them. Ed whipped around to see who it was. His eyes narrowed.

"Edward Elric.. So we meet once more," Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Toshiro!" Al exclaimed.

"Ed, who are these people?" Roy asked raising his hand.

"These are the people who we met at the gate way," Al explained.

Roy gave Ed a look. Ed sighed. "They helped us out a little bit."

"You shinigamis are so bothersome!" Rarna exclaimed from behind the Elrics. Ed, Al and Roy turned around once more to face the Arrancar.

"Ed just what the heck is going on here?" Ichigo asked, examining the damages.

"We don't know." Al replied. "They just showed up and demanded that my brother and I go with them."

The shinigamis and Ichigo's friends tensed. Ed noticed the silence after Al told them that. "What?" Ed inquired, his eyes bouncing back and forth from Ulquiorra to the Shinigamis.

Matsumoto stepped forward. "Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, you two are here by summoned by head captain Yamamoto for a private meeting." Matsumoto announced.

Ed sneered. "Seems you're quite the popular one aren't you Fullmetal?" Roy asked, sarcastically.

Ed snorted. "Get in our way shinigamis," Grimmjowe began. "And we'll kill you!"

Silence descended in the room once more. Toshiro sighed and drew his sword. "So that's the way you want it? Alright!" Rarna exclaimed calling forth his scythe.

Matsumoto and Ichigo both drew their swords as well. Chad summoned his arm weapon while Orihime got ready to use her powers as well. Uryu called forth his bow. Rarna got into his fighting stance. Ulquiorra put a hand in front of Rarna, signaling him to stop. Rarna glared at Ulquiorra.

"I will ask you this one last time Elrics...Come with us," Ulquiorra commanded.

"Sorry, but the only orders that Fullmetal is obliged to follow are the orders I give him," Roy explained stepping out in front of the Elrics.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. Everyone could feel the tension in the air. "So, you're the leader of these two are you?" Grimmjowe asked, breaking the silence.

"I am their superior, yes," Roy replied.  
Ed snorted once more. "Hardly," Ed mumbled under his breath.

"Kidou 33, wave of destruction!" Matsumoto cried out, launching the first attack. Al jumped over Ed to protect him and Roy ducked and covered. Suddenly, Al was picked up off of Ed and within the next instant he was gone.

"Al!" Ed screamed, jumping to his feet frantically looking for his brother.

"Brother, brother help!" Ed whipped his head in the direction of Al's voice. He was directly above Ed. Rarna was holding him securely under his arms.

"You bastards!" Ed yelled clapping his hands together.

"I wouldn't do that," Grimmjowe warned Ed as he was about to touch the ground with his hands.

Ed glared up at Grimmjowe. "And why the hell shouldn't I?"

"Think of what could happen to your poor little brother. Do you wish for him to get hurt? Do you want to watch him die because your reckless behavior?" Rarna questioned, having a smug look on his face. Ed was pissed off beyond belief.

"Now be a good little boy and come with us quietly or else," Grimmjowe threatened.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT IT TAKES A MICROSCOPE AND 5 MAGNIFYING GLASSES JUST TO SEE ME YOU POMPOUS ASS HOLE!"

"Growl Haineko!" Matsumoto's sword began to dissolve into little tiny fragments. These fragments raced toward Rarna. However all 3 arrancars disappeared then again reappeared in front of everyone. Haineko still chased after the Arrancar.

"Don't waste our time!" Grimmjowe exclaimed jumping up and slicing the air where the fragments were. The fragments were cut into smaller pieces due to Grimmjowe sword. Unexpectedly, the fragments returned to Matsumoto's sword, reforming into her sword once more. "My zanpakutou?" Matsumoto looked at her zanpakutou flabbergasted.

"Lord Aizen does not like to wait around for very long. Looks like we're going to have to take our leave now." Ulquiorra said aloud.

"Wha? Are you sure we should go back with just one?" Rarna asked, nervously.

"He won't like it but if we waste anymore time here we are most likely going to fail. We are outnumbered. We'll come back for the pipsqueak at a later time." Ulquiorra explained.

"Well if you're sure then," Grimmjowe replied. Al began to struggle.

"No! No! No! I will not go with you! Brother help!" Ulquiorra turned his back and opened Gargantua.

"No, Al! Damn you!" Ed clapped his hands together once more and this time didn't stop. Sparks of lightning flew around as end began to transmute the ground, making it rise up in the air at a speed faster than anyone would have guessed it could go. "Al!" Ed screamed reaching out for his brother.

The arrancars were already inside the Gargantua. "We'll meet again, Fullmetal Alchemist," Rarna promised. With that the Gargantua closed. The next millisecond later, Ed shot through where the Gargantua once was. Ed was too close to the ceiling to stop the ground from rising up any higher. He jumped off at the last second. Everyone watched at the ground clashed with the ceiling, shielding themselves from the debris that fell. Mustang walked over to Ed, just standing and looking down at him.

"Fullmetal.." Roy trailed off looking at him. Ed looked absolutely broken.

"Oi, is he dead or something?" Ichigo asked walking over next to Mustang with an eyebrow arched.

"Fullmetal doesn't die that easily." Roy replied, worry filling his facial features.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Orihime asked kneeling down next to Ed. "Are you wounded?" The rest of the Bleach gang walked up behind Ichigo and Mustang. Ed just laid on the floor silently sobbing.

_'I couldn't save him. I couldn't protect him. He's gone and it's all my fault...' _Ed told himself. "Al. . ." Ed uttered but then blacked out.

A/N: So sorry it took me so long to type this chapter! I've been soo busy and I hope to keep on continuing sorry for the wait and I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks~ ^^


	4. Decision

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own Bleach and/or Full metal Alchemist. I just own the characters I create is all ;)

Holy CRAP it's been far toooooo long! I'm so sorry it took this long to get this up but I've been so busy with school, home, sports, etc. so again I'm so sorry and I hope you've enjoy this chapter and I hope it was well worth the wait!

After Al had lost sight of his brother he had been broken inside too. He knew it wasn't his brother's fault, it was the arrancar's fault. Al hung quietly under Grimmjowe arm as the three Arrancar began making their way back to Hueco Mundo.

"Ugh, Ulquiorra I'm bored!" Rarna complained. Yet again, no one seemed to care what Rarna was saying. Rarna sighed knowing he was being ignored once more.

'Why doesn't anyone ever say anything to me?'

Rarna wondered to himself.

Grimmjowe looked down at Al. He was curious as to why he wasn't saying anything, or even struggling to get free. Did he really know that there was nothing he could do? Grimmjowe also wondered about the armour. It looked so heavy yet it felt so light. Grimmjowe wanted to see the real person who was in the armour. Grimmjowe began to reach down to Al's helmet and grabbed it.

"I wouldn't do that," Al warned monotonously.

Grimmjowe pulled his hand back and now Rarna was interested in what was going on. Ulquiorra still walked on, not seeming to care. "Is that so?" Grimmjowe challenged. Al didn't respond to Grimmjowe. This made Grimmjowe slightly annoyed. He reached for Al's helmet once more and grabbed it.

"I wouldn't do that," Al repeated once more.

"Why the hell shouldn't he?" Rarna questioned.

Al sighed. "It's difficult to explain but it's best if you didn't take my helmet off."

Grimmjowe laughed menacingly. "What makes you think I'd listen to trash like you?" With that Grimmjowe ripped off Al's helmet and threw it to the ground. Grimmjowe and Rarna gasped and stopped dead in their tracks. Ulquiorra, annoyed now turned back to Grimmjowe and Rarna, about to tell them to keep moving or Aizen would become agitated. He too stopped and stared, shocked at the site of Al.

"I told you," Grimmjowe nearly dropped Al, shocked to see that there was absolutely nothing inside of Al, yet he was still in the armour somehow.

"What trickery is this?" Rarna asked, frustrated that he couldn't figure it out. Ulquiorra walked over to Al's helmet and picked it up, his expression cool and calm once more.

"There's no trick, it's alchemy," Al told Grimmjowe. Ulquiorra examined Al's helmet closely. "Um..Excuse me but why are you looking at me so closely?"

"I knew there was something peculiarly strange about this one," Ulquiorra uttered. "Something more stranger than that other one."

Al looked at Ulquiorra, puzzled. "Explain yourself!" Rarna exclaimed, wanting to understand this.

"There is no time for that Rarna," Ulquiorra began. Ulquiorra walked over to Al's armored body and put Al's helmet back. "Lord Aizen is waiting for us. He can explain when we're there."

Rarna was mad. He wanted to know now. But he knew what happened if you made Aizen wait too long so he just went with it. The rest of the way back to Wako Mundo was pretty much silent. The three arrancars were trying to wrap their minds around what they had just witnessed.

'Things are getting very interesting,'

Grimmjowe told himself with a smirk on his face.

Ed began to slowly regain conscientious. At first all he heard was the beeping of what sounded to him like a heart monitor and was blinded by lights that were too bright.

"Ed!"  
"Fullmetal. . ."  
"Elric."

Ed slowly adjusted his eyes to the lighting of the room and soon his vision was cleared. He shifted his gaze in the direction in which he thought he heard someone calling out his name. To his surprise he saw Roy, Toshiro, Riza, and even Winry in the room. He also noticed some other people he wasn't sure he knew. Ed tried to ask what was going on but he throat was burning with a sudden intense need for something to drink.

"Edward can you hear me?"

Ed turned his attention to a feminine voice that asked the question. It was Winry. Ed just nodded his head 'yes' in response to Winry's question.

"How are you feeling?" The one standing next to Winry asked. Ed just looked up at the ceiling, ignoring Riza. He closed his eyes and let the memories flow back to him. Suddenly he remembered.

Al.

Ed shot up in the bed he was laying in. "AL!" Ed screeched in a crackly voice.

"Calm down fullmetal!" Roy commanded, grabbing Ed's arms, trying to restrain him.

"No! Damn it no! They took him!" Ed began, flailing against Roy. "They took my brother! My only brother. Those bastards are going to PAY!"

Seeing that Roy needed help, everyone in the room, even Toshiro began to grab at any limbs of Ed that were flailing about in the air. The room was total chaos. Everyone was yelling at Ed all at once, trying to get him to calm down but no voice was any match for the grieving screams coming from Ed.

"HMMM!" A very muscular man uttered as he broke down the door. "That is quite ENOUGH!" The man bellowed. With that he plowed through the group of people surrounding Ed and picked Ed up, embracing him in a huge bear hug. Ichigo and the rest of the gang entered the room at that moment, wondering if there was another attack because of all the screaming.

"Major.." Ed mumbled, trying to capture the breath being squeezed out of me. "Can't...Breath!"

Roy chuckled. "Alright Armstrong, I think he's had enough."

Armstrong nodded and threw Ed back on his bed. Ed began holding his throat, gasping for much needed air that was squeezed out of him. Armstrong laughed and threw his shirt off of him, flexing to reveal to everyone his huge biceps. "And that is why we Armstrong's are the strongest of the strong why yes we are! We are blessed with this monstrous strength yet cursed with our flawless beauty and grace!" Armstrong began gloating while sudden pink sparkles surrounded him. Riza and Winry sighed.

"Alright Major that's enough," Roy said in a serious tone. "Please give us some time alone, if Ed acts up again we will need your help but next time, please don't break the door or anything unless it's necessary ok?"

"HMM!" With that Armstrong darted out of the room. Ichigo and the gang were slightly confused but it was a good thing they were used to that sort of stuff.

"Just what the hell was that all about?" Ichigo questioned entering the room with Orihime, Chad and Uryu.

Toshiro gazed at Ichigo with his ice-cold stare. "Don't ask."

"Captain..?" Matsumoto questioned. She knew the only reason why Toshiro would act in such a manner was if he was severely annoyed with something. It was hard not to blame him for being annoyed.

"Ed..." Winry began as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't even acknowledge she was even there. Ed felt as if he lost his voice once more. Ed looked to his sides to see if there was anything that he could drink to cure his thirst. He snatched up the cup of water sitting on a table next to his bed and guzzled it with one gulp.

"At any rate, let's get back to the matter at hand," Toshiro began, breaking the silence in the room. "Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. You are hear by summoned to a meeting with the head of the 13 court yard squads, captain Yamamoto."

Ed didn't even look up at Toshiro. He just stared at his now empty cup he held in his hands. "I told them it'd be best for you to rest up here for a bit before they hauled you off into an unfamiliar place," Roy explained.

"Where. . ." Ed began. All eyes were on him. "Where the hell did those BASTARDS take my BROTHER?" Ed exclaimed, glaring up at Toshiro.

"If anywhere they would have taken them back to their own separate dimension, Hueco Mundo." Uryu answered, knowing Edward deserved an explanation.

"Hueco Mundo?" Winry questioned.

"Hueco Mundo is the dimension where usually all Hollows and Arrancars reside." Matsumoto began.

"It is located between the Human world and Soul Society, though it is separate from the bordering dimension known as Dangai. It can only be accessed by tearing the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, allowing beings like us, Arrancars or Hollows to travel to any other dimension at will. Depending on the spiritual pressure of one of those beings, the effect of this process varies. Regular Hollows or beings with a low level spiritual pressure usually appear from a small black vortex or form out of smoke, while Menos-class Hollows or even some higher ranking Shinigamis or someone with a ridiculous amount of spiritual pressure, quite literally tear the sky apart to emerge. Arrancars, however, use a more stable variant of the latter technique known as Gargantua." Toshiro explained giving a more detailed explanation.

Ed sat in the bed, trying to both take in all this new information and understand it. "I see. That's where I'm going."

"Hueco Mundo is a place not to be taken lightly," Matsumoto began to warn. "Not any average human can just walk in and expect to survive. No ORDINARY person can do it. Leave infiltration to us, we know how to handle them."

Ed looked up at Matsumoto, glaring at her. "Hate to burst your bubble but in case you haven't noticed we here in the alchemic dimension are not your ORDINARY people, if you couldn't already see that." Ed replied coldly.

'That look. .'

Matsumoto began. _'It looks just like. . . Captain?'_Matsumoto tore her eyes from Ed to her Captain. She was shocked to see such a resemblance.

Roy laughed. "Well Fullmetal I'll have to admit I've never seen you THIS angry before." Ed just glared at Roy.

"This is hardly the time for jokes now, Cornell," Riza warned Mustang. Ed just kept glaring at Roy, his mind at a loss for words because he was too concerned about finding and rescuing the only family he had left in existence. The only thing that kept him living on. His brother.

"Look we all understand." Ichigo spoke up. Eyes in the room fell upon him. "We understand that your little brother is important to you. We know. We all have loved ones close to our hearts. We all would do the same thing you are probably but you've got to think this through. As much as I want to go into Hueco Mundo and kick the shit out of those damn arrancars, we can't. We don't have the necessary things here to provide us with what we need to get there." Ichigo explained.

"Where then? Where do we have to go?" Ed questioned, determined to get Al back.

"Back to the our dimension, the dimension of Shinigamis." Toshiro replied. As much as Ed disliked the idea of going back to the realm of the Shinigamis he knew he had no choice. He had made a promise to Al that he would keep at all costs.

Suddenly, before Edward's eyes a dark brown wooden door appeared in front of his bed he was laying in. Everyone watched as the door began slowly opening only to see another set of doors. This door way also opened but in a different way than the first doorway opened up. At first nothing could be seen from beyond the door. There was a blinding light, making anyone unable to see what was inside the doors. A hell butterfly emerged from the light and fluttered slowly but elegantly over to Toshiro. Toshiro held out his hand and the butterfly landed softly on his index finger. Toshiro stared at the butterfly.

"What the?" Ichigo began, breaking the silence. "What's a hell butterfly doing here?"

"Captain," Matsumoto said in a soft but questioning voice.

Toshiro stared at the butterfly for a moment longer and then he spoke. "Something has happened in the soul society."

"So they sent the hell butterfly to summon us back," Orihime concluded. Toshiro nodded, never taking his eyes off the butterfly. Ed stared at it with him. It was unlike any butterfly he had ever laid eyes on.

'Just what kind of creatures are in this soul society?'

Ed wondered to himself as he gazed at the butterfly with admiration.

"Let's get going," Toshiro commanded. The Shinigamis and the others nodded. As Toshiro shifted his hand, the butterfly flew off his hand. Ed was pretty curious about this. Thanks to his curiosity he just needed to learn more about what he wanted to know. Toshiro looked at Ed and Ed stared back. Ed nodded his head, understanding that he must go to the soul society in order to save Al. It was as if Toshiro and Ed were both having a conversation, a battle, with each other's eyes. Ed sighed and got out of his bed.

"I'm ready," Ed declared. Toshiro looked away and began walking toward the blinding light. Everyone else followed.

"Hold on a second there Fullmetal," Roy said, stopping everyone in their tracks. Ed looked back at Roy both annoyed and determined. Roy knew the look in Ed's eyes all too well both from the past and the present. "I'm coming with you." Roy announced.

"Why the hell would you come with us?" Ed questioned. Riza looked at Roy shocked. Roy never looked away from Ed. Riza didn't want the Cornell to leave but she could understand his actions.

"Well Fullmetal, you think you can handle something like this on your own? No way I'm not risking it."

"Captain do you think he should come with us?" Matsumoto asked Toshiro.

"Ah let him come," Ichigo uttered before Toshiro could respond. "We already saw what he can do, he's not just some ordinary human."

There was a long pause. The silence was driving Ed crazy. He knew every second mattered. As he was about to say something, Toshiro beat him. "Come if you must." With that Toshiro walked on into the light.

"Captain wait for us!" Matsumoto yelled after Toshiro as she darted into the light as well.

"Well it's time to go back guys." Ichigo told his little gang. Everyone else nodded. As Ichigo and his gang were making their way to the doorway Roy turned around and looked at Riza.

"Hawkeye," Roy began. Riza's eyes became locked with Roy's eyes. "Tell the Major that he's to be in charge while I'm gone. I don't know how long this will take. Surely if you explain the situation to the Fuhrer he will understand." Roy watched Riza's eyes. They were begging him not to leave her but Roy knew that Fullmetal couldn't do this alone. Besides, he himself was pretty curious about the Shinigamis and Arrancar. Roy turned to the two other people in the room that Fullmetal wasn't exactly familiar with. Ed was going to ask Roy about them later. "You two, the crystal duo," Roy began. "I hereby order you two to be my eyes while I'm away. If anything suspicious happens, investigate. If necessary kill to defend our beloved military, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah we got it," One of them replied. This person was female. She was tall and had light blond hair color that was nearly white with her skin tone to match. Her soft light blue eyes stood out the most because of how much black eye shadow that surrounded her eyes. The outfit she wore, every little detail of it was black as well.

"Geez Roy we're not little kids, we can take care of things," The other one old Roy. This person was also female. She was slightly shorter than the first girl. Her dark brown hair, nearly black mixed almost perfectly with her icy blue eyes. She wore glasses, giving off the appearance that she was a nerd. If Ed didn't know any better, he wouldn't have guessed either of them were military officers considering one was wearing all black while the other was wearing casual clothing.

Roy smirked. "Come on Mustang let's go," Ed said rather impatiently.

Roy began towards the seemingly small doorway. "Just come back to us," Riza whispered as she watched Roy's back. Ed had already began walking through the strange doorway as Roy slowly approached it. As Riza watched Roy step through the doorway, she couldn't hold her voice back any longer. "Just come back alive Cornell!"

Riza wasn't sure but even though Roy's back was to her, she could have swore on her life that Roy smiled and whispered, "I'll be back." As Roy disappeared into the light the hell butterfly fluttered lightly through the air and into the light. Not even a millisecond later after the butterfly disappeared, the doorway closed up and vanished. It was as if it never existed.

Winry looked out the window, unsure of what to think of all this. She knew she couldn't have stopped Ed from leaving so she didn't bother to try. It would have been a waste of his time. As much as she wanted Edward to stay with her here, she wanted Al to return safely back with Edward more than anyone could have imagined. After all, Ed and Al were like brothers to her. She had all her hope in faith in Edward. Her mind was set on the idea that they would return together again with Roy.

A/N: Ok I know this was kinda shortish and trust me I had way more than this but something went wrong with my internet and I couldn't save the last part with what happened with Al so I decided that I should update now rather than wait another month or two. You guys have been waiting far too long so I'm sorry that this may be a boring chapter but like i said i had more but i figured i should update now before i totally forget so yea. I AM SO SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER!

Please review and tell me what you think thankies!~


	5. Siding with the Enemy?

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own Bleach and/or Full metal Alchemist. I just own the characters I create is all ;)

"Oi, Ulquiorra," Rarna began, his voice low and timid. "Can you and Grimmjowe take this tin can to Aizen without me?"

"Hmm, what's this?" Grimmjowe questioned, suspicious of Rarna's actions. "We're almost there and you say this now? What are you, a coward or something?"

"Who the hell are you calling a coward you ass face?" Rarna exclaimed, exploding with rage. "I just don't want to face Aizen after only returning with only 1 of the 2 we were supposed to get. Sure he acts all harmless but my skin crawls every time I see his face. I just get a weird feeling you know?"

Grimmjowe laughed. "Ulquiorra, can you really believe the nerve of this guy?" Grimmjowe looked over his shoulder, flashing Rarna a devilish smile. "You might wanna watch what you say about Lord Aizen. You never know who's going to hear what you say. Trust no one."

Rarna stiffened and stared at Ulquiorra. He remained silent the rest of the way, his mind a mess of fear. Only minutes later, the 3 arrancars and Al stood before the giant twin doors which Aizen was behind. Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder to check on Grimmjowe and Rarna. _'Looks like they both decided to stay.'_ With that Ulquiorra knocked lightly on the door, signaling Aizen. The doors slowly but surely opened up for them on their own. Ulquiorra shoved his hands in his pockets and walked right in. Grimmjowe's grasp on Al tightened as he followed closely behind Ulquiorra. Rarna hesitated for a moment but made up his mind. He wasn't going to be shown up by that smug Grimmjowe. Hurriedly, Rarna made it inside before the twin doors shut him out.

"Ah, Ulquiorra. You're late." Aizen said, his tone calm and cool. Ulquiorra walked straight up to Aizen while Grimmjowe and Rarna stayed at a safer distance, hoping for Ulquiorra to do all the talking once more.

Ulquiorra bent down on one knee. "Please forgive us sir. We ran into some...complications."

"Hm?" Aizen's eyebrow arched. "Was it the Shinigamis again?"

"Hai... They were quite annoying." Ulquiorra replied.

"So then, where are these Alchemists?" Aizen asked, staring at Grimmjowe and Rarna. "It seems to look like you've brought me nothing."

"As I told you before my Lord, we ran into some complications. However, we did manage to capture one of them." Ulquiorra glanced over at Grimmjowe, beckoning him to bring Al to Aizen. Grimmjowe understood and walked up to Aizen in at a slow and cautious pace.

"This is the only one we managed to obtain." Grimmjowe told Aizen, holding Al in Aizen's view.

"That doesn't look like much," Aizen commented, his eyes bouncing back and forth from Grimmjowe to Ulquiorra.

"Rest assured sir there is a lot more to him than meets the eye." Ulquiorra said, staring at his feet.

"Well, aren't you going to speak?" Grimmjowe whispered to Al. Grimmjowe got no response. This made Grimmjowe antsy. Rarna watched carefully what was going on in the background. "Come on now, speak! I know you can." Al refused to say anything. Grimmjowe's eyes slowly moved to Aizen's. His cool, calm composure never changed but Grimmjowe could feel it in the air. Aizen was not amused.

"This one in particular is...unique." Ulquiorra stated, trying to ease up the tension.

"Hm?" This caught Aizen's attention. "What do you mean by that?"

"Look sir," Grimmjowe called out, removing Al's helmet to reveal what was inside him, nothing.

"Just what are you trying to show me exactly?" Aizen questioned a bit confused as he stared into Al.

"As you can see, my Lord, there is nothing in this suit of armor. It's basically like an empty shell." Ulquiorra explained.

"Go on," Aizen commanded, his eyes still trying to figure out Al.

"But this suit of armor can walk, talk and do almost anything, even though there's no one inside." Rarna chimmed in from the background.

Aizen stared curiously at Al. "Why does he do nothing then?"

"We're not sure to be honest. I can't figure out just why he won't do anything," Grimmjowe said, frustrated. Aizen stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked up to Grimmjowe, his eyes fixed on Al. Grimmjowe shrunk back a little, letting Aizen look at Al as much as he could. Aizen reached his hand to Al, wanting to feel if he was actually metal or made of some kind of material.

Instantly, Al shoved Grimmjowe away, catching Grimmjowe off guard and throwing him off balance. Al took this chance to leap out away from Grimmjowe and rush towards Aizen. He cocked his arm back and flung it forward at Aizen, hoping to catch him off guard as well. Within moments, Al's body crashed against the ground, Aizen sitting on top of him with his zanpakutou stabbed through his back. Aizen leaned over Al to peer inside him. He saw his zanpakutou cut clean through Al's armor yet Al still struggled against him.

"So you do move." Aizen noted, staring in awe.

"Get off me! Get off me now! Let me go!" Al screamed, flailing around as he attempted to free himself.

"And it appears you can talk as well." Aizen seemed pleased.

"You piece of trash!" Grimmjowe yelled, throwing Al's helmet at the ground. "How dare you!" Rarna couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic Al made Grimmjowe seem. Especially in front of Aizen.

Al's helmet knocked against Aizen's feet. Aizen reached down and picked it up. He stared into Al's red eyes. "Tell me, just what are you?" Al said nothing. "How is it that you are able to walk and talk with no physical body? Just what are you made of?" Al still refused to say anything. "Lucky you you, my friend, I'm a patient person. However, my patience will tire." Aizen warned. "Just what are you called?"

"Al," Al mumbled.

"Al, huh?" Aizen began. "Do you know why you were brought here, Al?" Al remained silent once more. "I need your power, Al. It will be of great use to me."

"Just what exactly do you need my 'power' for?" Al questioned.

"I need it protect my arrancars from those damn Shinigamis. I believe you have the type of power that can crush them."

"The Shinigamis? You mean like Ichigo, Toshiro and the others?" Al asked, shocked. Aizen nodded. "What have they ever done to you? To me it looks like you guys are the ones who are attacking them."

"It's not all that simple." Aizen said, spinning Al's helmet on his finger. "It's kill or be killed. We just want to survive. The Shinigamis wish for us to be wiped out of existance. I cannot allow that to happen to the arrancar." Al was still unsure of what to make of Aizen. "Isn't there something you want to protect no matter what the cost?" Al froze. "Isn't there something you must acquire, some kind of power to aid you?"

"The philosophers stone..." Al trailed off. "Tell me. Do you know what it is? Do you have one in your posession now?"

"The philosophers stone?" Rarna, Grimmjowe and Ulquiorra mumbled, puzzled at this.

"Hmm. I can't say I've heard of something like that." Aizen told Al. "However, if you lend me your power then perhaps I can return the favor for you." Al took this into consideration as he silently sat still for a moment, thinking. "Grimmjowe, Rarna. Please take our guest to the holding chambers with the other one. I wish to speak to Ulquiorra alone about something." Aizen pulled his zanpakutou out of Al's armor suit. "I'll give you some time to think about my offer so please think long and hard about this. I could help you out so much more than those Shinigamis ever could."

Al stood up as Aizen took a step back. He tossed Al his helmet. Al caught in and put it back in place, sighing in relief. "Come on big guy, this way." Grimmjowe uttered, still holding a grudge against Al for what he did to him earlier. Al complied and walked out the door with Grimmjowe and Rarna. Rarna seemed please to be finally away from Aizen. They walked to the highest point of Hueco Mundo to the farthest end of the holding quaters.

"This...Is where...You'll be staying...For a while..." Rarna explained, out of breath for all the walking.

"Arigato..." Al said dryly.

Grimmjowe stared at Al. "Aren't you even tired from that long walk?"

Al shook his head. "I don't feel things like that. I hardly feel anything at all."

"What do you mean by that?" Rarna questioned, still panting.

"It's just because of what I am. It's a bit complex and I don't think now's the best time to try to explain this." Al replied calmly.

Grimmjowe snorted. "Whatever." Grimmjowe unlocked the massive door before Al and opened it up. "Stay in here for a while and think like Lord Aizen requested. We'll be back to get you whenever Aizen feels like you've had enough time to think." Grimmjowe explained. Al said nothing but cooperated with their request. Once Al was in the holding chamber, Grimmjowe closed the door and locked it once more. Rarna and Grimmjowe took their leave, their minds a raging whirlpool of thoughts.

Al looked around the room. It reminded him of a small apartment room, only it looked nicer and cleaner. Al heard something stir in the far back of the room. He heard footsteps approaching. "Who's there?" Al demanded to know, getting ready to defend himself. A person emerged from the shadows. Al stared and eased up a little. "Who are you?"

1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-

The Shinigami relam was nothing like Ed had expected it to be. There were so many things around for Ed to look at, he couldn't keep up. Toshiro seemed to be annoyed at this. "You can go site seeing later, Elric. Right now we have business we need to attend to."

"Shut up." Ed complained. "You can't order me around. I don't take orders from the likes of you." Ed proclaimed with a smirk. Toshiro glared at Ed.

"But you'll do what I tell you to. Now come on." Roy commanded, grabbing Ed's ear and dragging him along. "There's time for touring later."

"Ouch, ow, ow ow! Damnit Mustang cut it out! Ow, ouch! Damnit this hurts!" Ed yelled in pain.

Toshiro smirked to himself, satisfied. "Captain, should we let him do that?" Matsumoto questioned, chuckles erupting from her throat.

Toshiro said nothing but continued to walk. The group of Shinigamis and Ed and Roy made steady progress towards the head captains office, once Roy released Ed's ear. Toshiro walked right in without knocking. Hesitatly, the others followed him. "Toshiro...You're finally back." The head captain noted. Toshiro stopped inches away from the head captain's desk, his lieutenant observing Ed and Roy. Everyone else stayed a bit farther back from Toshiro.

"I'm here to report on my latest assignment."

"Go on then." The head captain commanded.

"When we arrived in...Their world, they were already being attacked by the arrancar, as you suspected." Toshiro began. "We aided them and fought against the arrancar but in the end, the arrancar managed to capture one of them, I'm sorry sir."

"I see, so then who are these two?" Yamamoto questioned, opening his eyes to get a better look at Roy and Ed.

"We brought back one of the first people we encountered, Edward Elric. He calls himself the Fullmetal Alchemist. And the other one is a friend of his who's also an alchemist. So far all I know is his name is Roy."

Edward snorted. "The Colonel and I aren't friends. He's such an ass."

Roy glanced at Ed, amused. "Is that anyway to talk about your superior to others?"

"I'd hardly call you my superior, you baka." Ed said, looking away from Roy.

Roy chuckled to himself. "I am Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. My state name would be the Flame Alchemist. It's an honor to meet you." Roy introduced, bowing his head respectfully to Yamamoto.

"Kiss up." Ed commented. Roy flashed a smile in Ed's direction. Ed just rolled his eyes.

The head captain rose from his seat and walked up to Roy and Ed. Roy stayed in his bowing stance as Ed looked away at different objects in the room. They both felt a little awkward. "How long ago was the other one captured?" The head captain questioned Toshiro, still observing Ed and Roy.

"Not too long ago sir, as soon as the other one was captured Ed here got injured so he had to recover in the hospital. After he felt ready to leave we brought him straight here." Toshiro explained.

"You know that _other one_ had a name! His name is Al, he's my little brother." Ed told the head captain, quite annoyed. "Now the only reason I came is to get my brother back. So tell me what I need to do and I'll be on my way."

Everyone was in a state of shock at how Ed spoke to the head captain. "You best watch your tone boy," the lieutenant warned, gripping his zanpakutou. "Be respectful when in the presense of the head captain!"

Yamamoto laughed in Ed's face. "You're pretty gutsy, I'll give you that. But I'll take a lot more than guts alone to fulfill the task you wish to complete."

Ed sternly looked at the head head captain. "I don't care what it takes. I WILL rescue my little brother at all costs."

"It's good to see such determination in such a young boy. However, like a said it will take a lot more than guts alone to complete a task like this. You need proper training." Yamamoto explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Roy questioned, standing up straight to face the head captain. His back was starting to cramp up.

"You can't just rush into Hueco Mundo, unless you have some kind of death wish." Ichigo spoke up, answering Roy's question.

The head captain nodded at Ichigo's answer. "Even captain level Shinigamis have their hands full whenever they enter Hueco Mundo. It's not an area where you can just roam freely around in. It takes special training to prepare you for what you'll be up against." Matsumoto explained.

"I don't have time to train! I have to go there now and bring Al back! I don't care how strong these arrancars or whatever the hell they are seem to be. I've trained my whole life and always come back, even from the dead in some way." Ed explained, a smug smirk on his face. "Now tell me what I need to know how to get to this place so I can be on my way."

Yamamoto slammed his staff on the ground. "Such arrogance! You may have encountered some arrancars, even espada level arrancars already, however, their mission was to also capture you, alive. Once they're given the command they'd kill you in a heart beat."

Ed snorted. "I'd love to see them try."

"Ed, be reasonable about this." Roy began. "Sure you may be a big shot back in the alchemic dimension but here, you're a nobody. We have no clue what people in this demensionare truly capable of. The best choice of action right now is to get a feel of this dimension and to observe the fighting techniques of those we know nothing of. Use your head for once. Or would you rather die and leave Al by himself, at the mercy of the arrancar?" Roy challenged.

Ed clenched his fist. "Tell me something, head captain. What's so interesting to everyone in this realm about what we are? Why are people after us?" Ed demanded to know.

Yamamoto thought about this before speaking. "It's because none of us have ever come into contact with beings like yourself. The arrancars, in my opinion, wish to use your powers against the Shinigamis to kill us off and to control not just the soul society but the world of the living as well." The shinigamis stiffened at Yamamoto's words. "If we have no experience in dealing with beings like you we wouldn't stand a chance. But if you teach us your ways, and you learn about our ways, I'm sure we could fight off whatever they throw at us."

"So what are you saying? You'd kill my brother?" Ed questioned, twisting the head captain's words.

"No, Elric, stop trying to twist our words around." Toshiro replied, his tone as cold as ice.

Ed stood frustrated, torn on what to do. "Well judging by our current situation, Ed and I will stay here to train as you say. As soon as we're done, however, we will be going to rescue Alphonse. That's the plan that I've formulated." Roy explained.

"Roy I've already said we don't have time to waste! I'm as ready as I'll ever be!"

"5 days." Ichigo uttered. All eyes turned to Ichigo. "Stay here and train with us for 5 days. If you're as ready as you say you are then 5 days should be long enough to train. However, if we feel that you're still unprepared then we'll extend the time. Does that sound fair enough, Edward?" Ichigo challenged.

"We'll take you up on that offer," Roy answered for Ed.

"Well, Elric, what do you say?" Toshiro questioned, a hint of mockery in his voice.

Ed clenched his fist and looked up at Ichigo, his eyes a blaze with determination once more. "5 days huh? That's too easy for me. I say we cut it to 3 days tops."

"Don't act so cocky. You haven't seen anything yet." Ichigo promised, his eyes battling Ed's eyes.

This sparked Ed's pride. "And the same goes for you all, you smug bastards."

"It's settled then," Yamamoto exclaimed, slamming his staff on the ground once more. "5 days of training it is. After the 5 days are up you all are to report back here and tell me of your progress. I expect results."

"Hey wait a sec-"

Roy grabbed Ed's ear again and began dragging him out of the room. "We got it, don't worry. We'll be back in 5 days and ready to leave so I suggest you'd all better have a way for us to get to this Hueco Mundo place within the 5 days."

"Ow, ouch! Damnit Roy not again!" Ed exclaimed, trying to pry Roy's hand off his ear.

"All of you in here are to aid these two in their training. Do whatever is necessary to prepare them. You're all dismissed." The head captain said, returning back to his desk. They all bowed their heads in respect to the head captain and followed Roy and Ed out the door. Roy released Ed's ear. The redness of his ear resembled that of a tomato. Ed rubbed his ear, trying to sooth the pain.

"It seems the head captain has placed you all in my care, so I will be deciding the best course of action for this training." Toshiro announced, stepping in front of Ed and Roy.

"Huh? The captain said we're all supposed to aid him." Ichigo recalled. "What makes you think you're the leader, Toshiro?"

"For the last time Kurosaki, my name is CAPTAIN Histugaya. And since I'm the only one with a captain's rank in this little group, that makes me in charge." Toshiro explained, annoyed with Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So where are we off to first then?" Orihime chimmed in timidly.

"First we're going to the training grounds." Toshiro glanced over his shoulder at Ed and smirked. "Let's just test how good you really are. Wouldn't you agree, Elric?"

Ed sneered at Toshiro, knowing what he had in mind. _'Maybe this training stuff won't be THAT much of a waste...'_

1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-

Back at central, things only began to become more complicated. "Tell me, Hawkeye, where has the Fullmetal Alchemist and Mustang gone?" The Fuhrer, King Bradly questioned, his assistant close at his side. They had entered Ed's hospital room just minutes after Roy and Ed left for the Shinigami realm. They had Riza, Winry and the Crystal duo pretty much backed into a corner.

"Well um...You see sir," Hawkeye began. She had no idea what to tell him. _'It's just like Roy to do this to me...I'm going to kill him when he gets back.' _The Fuhrer arched an eyebrow, his smile never fading from his face. _'I've got nothing...'_

"I'll tell you where they went," Winry began, trying to aid Riza.

Riza sighed in relief. _'Thank god for Winry. Surly she's come up with something.'_

"They went to the bathroom and then to get something to eat so we're not sure when they'll be getting back." Winry lied.

Riza nearly fell over. _'That's the best she can do! We're screwed...'_

"Oh? Is that so?" The Fuhrer challeneged. "Why would they need to leave the room to go to the bathroom when there is one in here and why would they need to go get food when there's a tray of food over then next to the bed?"

_'Shit, shit, shit!'_ Riza cursed. _'We're so dead.'_

"Winry, just what are you talking about?" One of the crystal duo questioned. "Didn't you hear what they said?"

The second crystal duo nudged the first one in the ribs. "What are you saying, Diva?"

Diva's big blue eyes shifted towards her partner, the blackness of her eyes giving her a devilish glint in her eyes. "What? Don't tell me you weren't paying attention too, Bri Bri."

Bri Bri tilted her head in confusion. "Uh..Oh yeah, now I remember!" Bri Bri exclaimed, playing along.

Diva turned back to the Fuhrer. "Fullmetal and Hot head went to go investigate something in the city. Someone came rushing in here and said they needed their help because something had happened so Fullmetal and Hot head went to go investigate what all the hula balu was about, you know?" Diva explained, flashing a convincing smile at the Fuhrer.

"Oh? Why wasn't I informed of this little incident then?" The Fuhrer questioned, keeping his cool expression.

"Well apparently it just happened like when the person came in here and told us what happened. Roy and Ed went off immediately with this person, of course to help out. We were just about to come inform you but then you showed up here." Bri Bri illistrated for the Fuhrer. "Thanks for saving us the trouble of finding you though!"

"Well I'm glad to be of assistance," The Fuhrer uttered, turning to make his exit. As he grasped the door knob of the room, he turned back to the girls. "Make sure when they return you tell them the Furhrer wants to seem them. There is a matter I need to address with them. See you around, ladies." With that the Fuhrer took his leave, his assistant giving Winry, Riza and the crystal duo one last glance and then followed closly behind the Fuhrer. Once the door closed they all waited for a good minute or two before anyone spoke.

"Did he just actually buy that?" Winry asked, astonished.

"Looks like, good work you two." Riza praised.

"Heh, it's a good thing I pulled that out of my ass." Diva commented to herself.

"I don't think that'll buy us a lot of time. What if the Fuhrer finds out that we lied to him about the incident with the person? What then?" Bri Bri asked, concerned.

"Well I'll just pull something out of my ass again," Diva told Bri Bri, a smile playing across her lips.

"This is no time for joking, this is serious!" Bri Bri scowled.

"Looks like we have to find a place to hide to keep safe," Riza concluded. "Any ideas on where to go?" Riza asked everyone.

Winry smiled and perked up. "I think I know of a place that might just do the trick." Everyone tilted their heads, wondering what got her so cheerful.

_'Here we go again...'_ Riza commented, sighing.

1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-123456790-1234567890-123456790-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-

A/N: -Crawls out of the hole i've been in-

Holy hell I'm still alive? o.o... You guys probably want an explanation as to where I've been, why I haven't updated and so forth, right? that or you don't really care and you're just glad I've finally given you SOMETHING at least. Well here's my explanation!

I've started to get this thing called a life, I'm not really sure of if I know exactly what that is and I've lost all ideas I thought of for this story soo yea...That's the best I can come up with ^.^'''''''''''''''

You guys have been waiting far too long so I'll do something special for you guys! Anything you want to request, say so in the reviews because I'm not sure what I should do for you guys for being gone for soo long. Please make them reasonable!

ALSO! I'm sorry about the annoying spelling mistakes I've made in past chapters! I've tried to fix them so hopefully that won't be an issue. If that does become an issue, however, please don't be rude about it and tell me about it. I'm really sorry that there were so many errors but next time please correct me in a nice way, don't be so rude please ^.^;;;;;;;

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER!

Thank you all for waiting for this!~

Please review and tell me what you think thankies!~

Sincerely,

Anku


End file.
